(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a single power source installed at the common load, which is driven by electric motor, or internal combustion engine, or external combustion engine, or spring force, or hydraulic power, or pneumatic power, or flywheel power, or human power, or animal power, or wind power, for individually installing CVT between the output shaft of the single power source, or further through two or more output shafts of the transmission, and the individually driven load, for randomly changing the speed ratio to match the differential speed operation between two loads driven by the single power source, in which the stabilizing device constituted by the torque limited coupling device with sliding damping during sliding is installed between the loads individually driven by the two CVTs, the stabilizing device synchronously operates when the torque transmitted between the two loads operates within the limited torque range, and the stabilizing device differentially operates to produce sliding damping to stabilize the operation of the drive system when the torque transmitted between the two loads exceeds the limited torque range.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally, when two or more loads installed at the common load are driven through speed differential drive by a single power, the speed differential function is often achieved by differential wheel group, which has shortcomings including transmission efficiency loss, space used, and the weight.